


Watch Me Watch You Fall Apart

by TheCarrot



Series: 2020 Covid Smut Files [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bottom Poe, Breathplay, Edgeplay, Hair-pulling, Krampus Kinkathon, Light Bondage, M/M, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Voyeurism, it's literally all filth, top finn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28033557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCarrot/pseuds/TheCarrot
Summary: “Open your eyes Poe.”Finn demands it, quietly and subtly. Yet as powerful as a godsdamn freight train and Poe can do nothing but obey.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Series: 2020 Covid Smut Files [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683301
Comments: 24
Kudos: 50
Collections: Krampus Kink-a-thon





	Watch Me Watch You Fall Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Going back to week one! XD I'm a little late posting this one!

“Open your eyes Poe.” 

Finn demands it, quietly and subtly. Yet as powerful as a godsdamn freight train and Poe can do nothing but obey. Dark brown eyes flickering open, pupils blown black with the arousal coursing through him like a live wire and Poe gasps as he finally focuses on the sight before him.

The mirror Finn had set against the wall, angled just right to reflect everything back at them where they’re kneeling on the floor. 

It shows the desperate angle of Poe’s hips, the arched line of his chest... the way Poe’s hard cock curves up towards his belly, the smear of pre-come at the tip that glints in the low light of the room. The mirror reflects it all. Even the sharp relief of Poe’s shoulders where his hands are tied behind his back, wedged between himself and Finn. Shows how every part of Poe is trying to shove back onto the younger man’s hard cock inside of him and how his eye’s threaten to slide closed again at the overwhelming pleasure of it all.

“Open Poe.” 

“S-shit— Finn, please.” Poe pants, forces his eyes wide once more. Moans when he catches sight of Finn’s dark gaze watching his reactions in the mirror. He takes in the dark thighs beneath his, spreading him open wider and wider by the moment. Savours every bit of burn he can feel in his legs as they’re forced apart, sliding, spreading… splaying him open for every tortuous motion of Finn’s barely there thrusts. 

It’s not enough. 

Not even close and Poe whines helplessly. He has no leverage in this position; barely has the strength and wherewithal to brace his hands on Finn’s stomach in a feeble attempt to push himself up. But it’s still not enough…

Finn grins into the skin of Poe’s neck that lays curved towards him, the older man's head thrown back onto his shoulder, no longer having the energy to keep it upright. ‘That’s fine’ Finn thinks with a devious grin, his hand sliding up Poe’s spread thigh. Orders him, “Keep those eyes open for me sweetheart.”

And it's like once Poe’s eyes focus on Finn’s hand on his skin, he can’t look away. Poe gasps, voice raspy and a scream lodges in his throat when those strong deft fingers wrap around his already aching dick. “P-please Finn.” Poe begs, prays that this will finally be the time his boyfriend lets him come.

A chuckle is Finn’s only reply however, and he hides his sly smile into the curve of Poe’s neck where his normally errant curls lay plastered to tan skin with sweat. He trails his fingers up, a barely there hold, revels in the hoarse shout that it drives from his partners throat. Makes a ring with his thumb and forefinger around the flushed and leaking head of Poe’s cock. Tightens it until he’s satisfied with the way it makes his boyfriend twist in his grip. Lets go and does it again. And again. And again.

Poe whimpers pathetically, flattens his palms against Finn’s stomach, need driving him to try and thrust up into Finn’s hand for more. To push back on the hard cock stretching him open. Tries to peel his eyes away from the mirror and the sight of the mess Finn is making of him. But moving feels like the worst kind of torture; the pleasant kind. Where everything feels so fucking good. Where despite the hurt and the way his nerves cry out from so much unfulfilled stimulation, Poe wouldn’t be able to stop himself wanting more even if he tried.

He just needs a little bit more…

Finn doesn’t have a problem stopping him though. His free arm comes up to brace against Poe’s chest, halting the older man's movement and letting go of the pulsing length in his grip.

“No! Nononno.” Poe's cries echo around their bedroom, wonton in his desperation and he struggles in Finn’s grasp. Feels the tense and flex of Finn’s forearms around him, sees the muscles move and strain reflected back in the mirror through his watery eyes. “Please, f-fuck. Gods, Finn!”

“You’re doing so well.” Finn whispers. Poe shakes his head rapidly, jerking where Finn has him pinned until the younger man stills him again. “Shh, you are. So good, how many was that now?”

Poe catches Finn’s gaze in the mirror and he knows that Finn is well aware of how many times he’s almost made him come by now. But Finn likes to hear him. Gasps out, “S-six…” 

Finn’s smile in the glass is proud and as a reward he sets his teeth to Poe’s shoulder. Right where the seatbelt and the strap to his harness always lays to rest and right where Finn knows something will press against his mark for days. Bites down to the sound of a broken moan being torn from Poe as he sucks a livid bruise to the surface, feels the way Poe squirms in his lap at the sensation. He admires the imprint of his mouth when he finally pulls away and Finn presses his next words into spit slick skin. “Tell me what you want.” 

A strangled noise escapes Poe, a muttered curse following in its wake and he tries to lever himself upwards again, tries to make Finn move but the younger man gives him nothing. Nothing but another smirk and a pet to his stomach that makes Poe jump. It’s so close to where he wants— where he needs Finn to touch him. 

“Tell me what you want Poe.” Finn orders.

“F-fuck, yes. Please…” Brown eyes are finally torn away from the mirror as Poe tries to shift forward, losing his balance until it’s only Finn’s arm holding him upright. It’s like his body has a mind of its own, his words all lost in a tongue-tied mess of pleading moans and desperate cries and Poe almost sobs with how high strung he feels. “Please… F-Finn.”

Finn moves then, and had Poe enough breath left to him between heated pants, he’d cry out with relief. Only Finn isn’t moving him how he expected and Poe gasps when the room tilts wildly around him. The floor is hard and cold beneath his chest and his cheek as Finn bends him over and presses him into it.

The new position lets Finn slide that little bit deeper into him. Poe shouting at the feel, voice laced with arousal so deep it hurts. “Shit, Finn, yes- yes. Please.” He begs.

“Heh, do you even know what you need sweetheart?” Finn chuckles, grabs Poe’s hips in a firm grip. Pulls back slowly, until he almost slips free of the tight heat of Poe’s body. Thrusts back in just as slowly and then does it again. Poe clenches around him with a barely bitten off scream when Finn drags right over the bundle of nerves inside of him. Winds Poe that much tighter without giving him the friction he needs to come.

Finn grins down where his boyfriends hands are clenched into fists. Licks his lips as he takes in the shift of muscles in Poe’s arms that lay bound against his lower back with red rope. Takes one hand in his own, having to peel Poe’s fingers away from where his nails are digging crescent shaped indents into his palm. Curls over the expanse of flush golden skin beneath him to nip at the top of Poe’s spine and trail deceptively gentle kisses along his shoulder blade.

“You still haven’t told me.” Finn murmurs into his ear, sighing at the glorious heat around his cock. Bids his own stamina to hold out just that little bit longer. Knows they’re both almost at their breaking point. “And you know you’re not going to get it until you ask me properly.”

Poe wants to scream. Feels it claw it’s way up from the very depths of whatever sanity Finn hasn’t managed to drive out of him. Needs Finn to fuck him hard and fast, to push him over the edge. Not this long drawn out death that’s far… too… “…slow.” 

Finn cocks his head to the side in awe. He fully expected Poe not to be able to speak at all. Has made damned sure of it for the past hour. And he knows his boyfriend well enough; knows that Poe was trying to bitch with what little breath he has, but Finn is just in the right kind of teasing mood. “Oh? Slow? That’s what you want?” 

So Finn moves leisurely. Keeps himself propped up over Poe, marvels at how godsdamn gorgeous his lover looks splayed out like this, ass in the air and eyes closed-

Dark eyes narrow and Finn grunts under his breath. He shifts his weight in one fluid movement, uses the hand that had been propping him up on the floor and slides it under Poe’s neck. Pulls his boyfriends head back with a firm grip and strong fingers digging into his stubbled chin. “I told you to keep your eyes open Poe.”

Poe yelps at the movement, swears breathlessly as Finn’s weight presses him even more into the floor while his hand keeps his face up— keeps Poe looking straight at the mirror.

“F-Fin-Ah!” Poe whines at the sight in the mirror. At the sheen of sweat across Finn’s skin that’s glimmering in the glow of the dim overhead lights. At the way he’s now forced to watch, not just feel, the way Finn slides in and out of him so achingly slow. 

It’s enough to drive him insane. Isn’t sure that he’s not already.

“That’s is Poe.” Finn murmurs, slips his hand out of his boyfriend's grip to reach around to where Poe’s cock is leaking steadily onto the hardwood below. Wraps a hand back around him and grinning when Poe spasms beneath him at the touch. “So good for me baby.”

A sob breaks free of him then and Poe bucks wildly under his boyfriend; legs flailing, sliding uselessly as Finn keeps moving so incrementally inside him. Poe keeps trying to move, but whether it's to push back onto Finn or to push forward into his hands, Poe has no idea. But it seems the more Poe twists in Finn’s hold, the less the younger man gives him and Poe watches himself break apart under Finn’s touch in the mirror. Like some sort of desperate thing, and if Poe wasn’t so close to the godsdamn edge, where Finn has been keeping him for too fucking long… Poe might actually care about the tears clumping his lashes together. Might care about his bitten red lips and how flushed his neck and chest have become. Might—

“Beautiful like this Poe. Yeah, you are. Laid out like I’m the only thing in the world you need.”

Poe gasps loudly. “P-please Finn, I-I can’t… can’t…” Watches his own lips move around words he doesn’t have the brainpower to get out. _Fuck me_.

Finn growls smugly when he sees it. The words he had been waiting for. He hadn’t expected Poe to be able to do it. Not after being edged into near incoherence, but his boyfriend does love to surprise him. So Finn pushes himself upwards, hand scrabbling at the red rope around Poe’s wrists, tugging on the quick release until it finally gives way. He barely gets the rope out of the way before he’s pulling Poe flush up against him, back to how they had been earlier with Poe spread so wide over his thighs. 

The older man screams when it changes the angle of Finn’s cock inside of him. Leaves Finn pressing against Poe’s prostate without even having to move at all, and Poe all but collapses bodily into his boyfriends hold when he realizes he still doesn’t have any leverage to push back. Instead he lifts his arms, muscles burning as he reaches back to bury his fingers into the twists of Finn’s hair. Tries to pull them impossibly closer with weak hands.

But Poe’s attempts are stopped when Finn wraps his hands around tan wrists, right over the indents the rope had left. He drags Poe’s hands down until he can lace their fingers together around Poe’s aching cock.

It’s almost too much sensation. On the heels of not having enough and Poe grits his teeth against another yell when Finn keeps his fingers from moving too quickly. Doesn’t let Poe pick up the pace like he’s so desperately trying to. 

Finn keeps the pace steady, the gentle touches that have driven Poe completely mad until now. It’s only when he can feel the tell tale quiver building up all over again in Poe’s legs does Finn finally let go of his lover's hands. Trails his fingers up Poe’s arms until they rest of his shoulders as he mutters, “There you go baby, come on. Watch yourself come for me.” 

It almost takes Poe a moment to register Finn’s words. To realize that Finn’s hands are no longer holding him back and immediately the trembling in his legs crawls up the muscles of his stomach. Poe lets out a high pitched whine, tightens his fist around his cock and is helpless to stop the way his eyes meet Finn’s in the mirror. “Finn!”

Finn smirks, heat coiling low in his gut at the building tension in Poe’s frame. Can’t help adding insult to injury now. Get’s a hand tangled up in sex mused curls to tug Poe’s head back. Let’s his other hand settle over the wide breadth of Poe’s throat and squeezes as he lets his thrusts turn sharp and uneven. Hard and fast just like they both love.

Poe feels it like a burning pressure inside of him. His moans reverberating off the bedroom walls almost constantly now and he’s sure he stops breathing entirely when he finally lets go. Let’s his orgasm crash over him, like a star going supernovae underneath his skin and Poe’s vision whites out around the edges as come coats his fingers. 

Finn feels himself careen right over the awaiting precipice when Poe clenches down around him unforgivingly, orgasm wracking his own body and soaks in the aftershocks of his lover around him as Poe finally goes limp in his arms. As carefully as he can, Finn slips from Poe’s ass, savouring the low hiss the older man lets out before he tips them both to the floor.

All of Poe’s dead weight settles on Finn’s chest as they sprawl out on the hardwood, and Finn soaks in the coolness against his heated back. Basks in the feel of Poe on top of him and the deep halting breaths the older man is taking, that expand his chest into Finn’s. 

Minutes pass by in the haze of come down and the younger man is wholly unprepared for the soft kiss suddenly being pressed against his chest. Dark eyes glance down past the mess of Poe’s hair just in time to see him set another kiss just next to where the first one was laid.

“I’m surprised you’re still awake.” Finn chuckles, running his hand up and down Poe’s back. 

“Mhm.” Brown eyes flutter but Poe rolls his head up onto his chin so he can stare down through hooded eyes at his boyfriend. “I think you broke me…”

“Nonsense.” Finn whispers quietly, grinning widely at the hoarseness to Poe’s voice. Lets the curl of satisfaction at having done that to the other man warm him through. Brings his hands up to rub at the sore muscles of Poe’s shoulders the man no doubt has from having his hands tied behind his back for so long.

Poe sighs but smiles down at Finn dopily. “Nah…defin`ly did. Yer`mazing.” Plants another kiss to Finn’s chest as he feels sleep start to wash over him. 

“Poe?” Finn blinks in confusion when he doesn’t get an answer. Cocks his head to the side a little bit further only to see Poe’s face, lax in the sleep only the truly fucked out can accomplish. Finn lets his head fall back to the floor with a quiet laugh. 

He’ll give him a few minutes then.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think!


End file.
